Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicular resin back door structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2014-131896 describes a vehicular resin back door structure in which an inner panel made of resin and an outer panel made of resin are joined together by an adhesive. To explain this vehicular resin back door structure simply, a bent portion is formed at a vehicle width direction inside end portion of the outer panel, and the bent portion is joined by adhesive to an inside wall of the inner panel. A vehicle width direction outside end portion of the outer panel is joined by adhesive to a flange portion of the inner panel. A closed cross-section is thereby formed by the inner panel and the outer panel. That is, once the inner panel and the outer panel are joined to each other, the inner and outer panels form a chamber that, when viewed in cross section, is surrounded on all sides by walls of the inner and outer panels.
However, there is room for improvement in the vehicular resin back door structure described above, with regard to the following point. In the vehicular resin back door structure described above, back window glass (a glass sheet) is joined by adhesive to a vehicle width direction outside end portion of the outer panel. An adhesive layer is thereby interposed between the flange portion of the inner panel and the back window glass at two locations, such that there is room for improvement with regard to stably supporting the back window glass.